


I'll Come Back to Haunt You

by orphan_account



Series: Things we lost in the Fire AU [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Brainwashing, Kidnapping, M/M, Steve Rogers as the Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Monty were so happy.  They had four beautiful children, a wonderful home, and each other.  It was more than either of them could have asked for after what they had endured during the war.  But what neither man had realized was how fragile this happiness was.  That it could be snatched away from them by the return of a ghost from their past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of the final chapter of 'Loose ends and ficlets' and is an AU of my 'Things we lost in the Fire' verse. Bucky didn't fall from the train and mated with Falsworth shortly before Steve's "death." This story takes place approximately six years after the events of CA: TFA and a few days after chapter 4 of 'Loose ends and ficlets'.
> 
> As always, no beta so all mistakes are mine (and there will be quite a lot, I will admit to not proof reading this as much as I should have.)
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated and even make me write faster (and if you are waiting on an update to another one of my series, I am sooooooo sorry. I promise I have not forgotten them, it's just the plot bunnies like this that keep taking over my brain and demanding they be written).

“No” James shouted as he lunged forward in bed, chest heaving, hair soaked with sweat. It was still dark yet, only the smallest sliver of sunlight visible on the horizon outside their bedroom window. 

“Sweetheart, what is it?” Falsworth who had been awakened by his mates shout sat up in bed and pulled the other man into his arms. “Was it the isolation ward again?”

“No,” James murmured as he tucked his head under the alpha’s chin and allowed himself to be comforted. “Not this time. I dreamed that Hydra came back looking for me. That they took me away from you and the children.”

“James, love, you’re safe here,” Falsworth responded, pulling his mate in closer to him. “We stopped Hydra during the war, they’re gone now and can never hurt you. I promise.”

“Zola’s still out there,” James pulled back to look up at his mate with wide grey eyes. “He could still come back for me to finish whatever it was he started with me back at that Hydra base.”

Falsworth’s voice was resolute and determined when he finally responded. “I would tear anyone who tried to take you away from me apart limb by limb. Zola won’t ever touch you again.”

James gave Falsworth a watery smile and opened his mouth to argue when a small voice from the doorway interrupted whatever it was he was about to say.

“Da?” Both men turned to the open door where their children were crowded. Stephen, their oldest at five years of age, stood in the middle. The twins, Gabrielle and Jacqueline cling to each other to the right of their elder brother and the youngest, two year old Brian, stood on Stephen’s left, a stuffed Bucky Bear - a gag gift from Dugan for his second birthday which was just a few days ago - clutched to his chest. 

“Stephen, what in the world are you all doing up so early,” James shifted on the bed, pulling away from Falsworth, leaving just enough space for the children to clamber up between them. 

“We heard someone yell and we were worried about you and Papa,” responded Stephen as he settled in with his siblings between their parents. 

Falsworth and James shared a look before the latter of the two leaned down to press a kiss to his eldest’s forehead. “Sorry to have woken you dearest, it was just another nightmare, nothing for any of you to be concerned about.”

Falsworth pulled the thick down blanket up to cover his young family, “Back to bed for now everyone, once it’s light out we can head over to the hill on the edge of the estate for some sledding. We had quite a snow last night and it should be a great deal of fun. The four children grinned up at their father before closing their eyes and doing as they were bid. The sooner they fell asleep the sooner they would be able to go sledding in the morning.

__

“Brian, really you must stop being so difficult,” James demanded as he tugged a stocking cap back over his youngest’s head. “If you don’t wear a hat you’ll catch your death.” The two year old’s only response was to tug the hat off of his head and throw it to the ground for the third time.

“James, what on earth is taking so long,” Falsworth demanded as he stepped in through the back door to their home, the other children peeking around their Papa to see why their Da and brother were lagging behind. “Ah, I see now,” The Brit commented as he took in the exasperated look on his mates face and the petulant frown on his child's. He crouched down so he was eye to eye with his youngest, “Brian, if you do not put that hat on then you just won’t be able to come sledding with us and you will have to spend all day with Mrs. Winston, is that what you want?” Mrs. Winston was their housekeeper. A stern elderly women with a knack for keeping everyone in line. James and Falsworth adored her and would be utterly lost without her, but the children hated her with the the single minded passion that only a child could muster. Brian appeared unmoved by the threat, his stubborn expression still firmly in place. “Alright then, if that is what you want,” Falsworth sighed as he reached forward to remove his son’s snow gear. The two year old pulled away, tears springing to his eyes as he grabbed his hat and haphazardly tugged it back on his head, scurrying out the door to join his brother and sisters. 

Falsworth grinned and pulled his mate back up to his feet for a lingering kiss. “What would I ever do without you Monty?” James inquired when he finally pulled away.

“Hmmmm, I think you would manage,” Falsworth responded before turning towards the door. “Alright little ones, lets be on our way.”

__

The children adored sledding. Their father’s might have hated the cold that came with the winter months, but the endured it for the sake of their children’s enjoyment. It had been an hour and as of yet their was no sign of any of the children tiring. James was standing at the foot of the large hill near the edge of the woods that surrounded their estate when he first saw it, a flash of red and blue between the trees. He turned his head trying to catch a glimpse of what it was, but it was already too late.

“James, what is it,” Falsworth asked when he saw the other man’s distraction.

“Nothing, I just thought I saw something.” James grinned up at his mate, “you go back up to the top of the hill with the children, I’ll stay down here and watch, make sure none of them make a break for the woods.” Falsworth nodded as he turned to trudge up the hill as his children sped down on their sleds. He only narrowly avoided being bowled over by the twins.

It was only a moment or two later when the elder of the twins, Jacqueline, made a run for it, leaping off her sled and running into the tree line far quicker than any three year old should be capable of. 

James shot off after her, catching up to her just past the tree line, out of eyesight of Falsworth and the other children but still within earshot. James could hear Stephen’s shriek of delight as he came down the hill. “Gotcha,” he cried out as he caught his daughter below the armpits, swinging here around in a big circle before putting her down once again. “What in the world were you running after peanut?” he asked. Jacqueline didn’t responded, only smiling and running back into the clearing, greeted by her siblings and father’s shouts. “I will never understand that child,” James muttered as he moved to follow his daughter, a voice stopping him dead in his tracks before he could rejoin his family. James turned, searching for the source of the noise when he heard it once again, this time much closer and off to his left. 

“Bucky,” there it was again, even closer, as though the person calling his old nickname, the one he hadn’t heard in six years, was standing right next to him. He whipped around just in time to see a blur of red white and blue crash into him, pinning him against a tree, a large hand covering his mouth and stopping any noise that might draw the attention of his mate or his children.

“It’s good to see you again Bucky, I’ve been hunting for you for ages.” James felt his knees go week as he stared up at the blond alpha before him, his whimpers muffled by his friend’s hand. This wasn’t possible, he had watched Steve’s plane go down, had helped Stark hunt for a body for months after his friends death. Had searched for him until he was to pregnant to continue to do so. “You’re even prettier than I remember,” murmured Steve as he studied the omega, a soft look in his eyes. He lifted his free hand up to brush James’ cheek, trailing down to tug the scarf away from his neck, his eyes hardening when he noted the mating mark where James’ should and neck met. “They told me that another alpha had taken you from me. That he had separated us. I hadn’t wanted to believe it, but now I can see for myself it is true.” Steve’s fingers dug into the mark and searing pain rolled through James when his friend’s hand came in contact with the mark. The alpha shifted forward, using his body weight to pin the thrashing omega to the tree. “I’m so sorry Bucky,” Steve continued on, ignoring the obvious pain James was in. “I never wanted it to be like this. I will fix this, I promise.” Steve smiled sadly before shifting the hand that was covering James’ mouth so that it now covered his nose as well, cutting off his air supply. The young omega tried to struggle and fight back, but ultimately he wasn’t strong enough to escape Steve’s hold. Black spots danced before his eyes and his body went slack in the alpha’s grip. The last thing he recalled before descending into darkness was Steve lifting him up into his arms and moving deeper into the woods.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James wakes up

James’ head was pounding when he finally came to, an obnoxious nasally voice forcing him back into the world of the living. He blinked a few times against the bright lights of the room, taking in the tiled walls and reinforced steel door, before it all came rushing back to him.

He tried to jerk his arms down from where they were bound above his head, but the reinforced steel cuffs held him tightly in place, not even allowing him enough movement to rise from his seated position against the wall.

“I would advise against attempting to break free again Sergeant Barnes. Those restraints have been designed to hold Captain Rogers. An omega such as yourself would only manage to injure themselves if they continued to try to break free.”

“You,” James hissed, jerking his arms again and pressing his back into the wall when he saw that familiar weasely face that had been a constant presence in his nightmare. 

“I imagine you’re rather shocked to see me sergeant Barnes. Did you really think I would allow the only subject to survive my attempts at replicating the serum to continue to roam free?” Zola commented as he pushed his glasses up further on the bridge of his nose. “You are far to valuable for that.” Zola attempted to reach forward to brush some bangs off James’ forehead but the omega jerked backwards, head colliding painfully with the tile behind him. The force of the impact caused black spots to dance before his eyes.

When his vision had finally cleared Steve was crouched down next to him. James hadn’t even noticed the alpha before, too focused on Zola. “Hey Buck, it’s ok,” he soothed. “You’re safe now, Dr. Zola’s here to help.”

“Don’t call me that,” James snapped. “You don’t get to call me that, only he is allowed to.”

“But Bucky, it’s me, it’s Steve.” The blonde shuffled closer, gripping James‘ chin and forcing him to look up into those pretty blue eyes. “You know me Buck, you loved me.”

“Yeah, I loved skinny Steve who I lived with back in Brooklyn, but you’re not him. You’re not even the Steve I fought the war with, you’re some sort of fucked up copy Zola and Hydra has created to toy with me. You’re not my Steve, my Steve died six years ago when he crashed that plane into the Arctic. And even if you were I have a mate, I love Monty and I would never leave him for some stranger wearing my friends face.”

The other man opened his mouth to argue, but Zola cut him off. “Perhaps it would be best if you allowed Sergeant Barnes and I to speak in private Steven.” The scientists voice was firm, his words may have been phrased as a request, but the tone indicated that this was very much so an order. “Sergeant Barnes is understandably a bit confused. The alpha that took him from you twisted his thoughts, convinced him that he didn’t love you and mated with him, which would eventually drive you to crash that plane. Those that took him from you have forced him to believe that you were dead, that he had never loved you. It is understandable that he is having a difficult time accepting that you are alive. Allow me a few moments to speak with him and explain what has happened.” Steve moved to stand, reflexively obeying the beta’s order. “Perhaps you might collect some food for your young friend, it has been almost a day since you brought him here and I imagine he is famished.”

Steve nodded, moving towards the door, pausing to glance briefly back at James before exiting the room.

“What the fuck did you do, re-animate his fucking corpse,” snarled James the moment the door had closed.

“Such language is rather unbecoming of an omega. Small wonder that your mate has not already put you in you’re proper place,” commented Zola.

“My proper place is where ever the damn well I want it to be and no on, not you, not Monty, and not whoever the hell it is that you have wearing Steve’s face right now will dictate to me how I should and shouldn’t act. Now I would advise you explain what the fuck is going on and return me to my mate before he shows up and burns this whole place to the fucking ground.”

“James Falsworth is not of any concern to us at this time. Furthermore, I can assure you that the man who just left this room is in fact Captain Rogers.”

“Not possible, Steve is dead.”

Zola sighed, removed his glasses and carefully cleaned them with the handkerchief from his lab coats pocket. He only continue on with his explanation when he had completed this to his satisfaction. “It would appear that everyone involved in the program severely underestimated the Captain’s will to live. Captain Rogers survived the crash and remained in suspended animation within the ice. Approximately two years ago one of my associates within Russia fortuitously came across the Captains body. Eventually with a great deal of effort, so as to not attract the attention of what remained of the SSR, the body was transported to this lab. You can only imagine how overjoyed we were when Captain Rogers regained consciousness and we discovered that he had no recollection of his previous life save a very interesting fixation on you Sergeant Barnes, one that bordered on obsession. Captain Rogers is a valuable asset to Hydra but his desire to find you made him volatile and difficult to control. We had hoped that we would be able to remedy this through conditioning, perhaps even recalibration of his memories, but unfortunately we were unsuccessful in this. We were left with no choice but to allow the Captain to collect you himself.”

“Liar,” snarled James.

“I can assure you that everything I have said is quite true. You’ll see soon enough. I have little doubt that Captain Rogers has retained some of his ticks and mannerism, ones that only someone who knows him as well as you do would be able to recognize. Ones that we would never be able to replicate. Eventually you will take note of these and will be forced to acknowledge the truth.”

James remained silent before asking the one question he really wanted to ask. “So what now? You’re going to keep me here in an attempt to keep your ‘volatile asset’ in line?”

“You underestimate your own worth Sergeant Barnes, you are far more important then that.” Zola’s words sent a shiver down James’ spine. “I must admit when you first came to my lab and we discovered that you were an omega I was somewhat disappointed. I quickly overcame this when you survived the process, when the serum worked.”

“It’s didn’t,” interrupted James. “”I’m not like Steve, you didn’t make me like him, it didn’t work.”

“Of course you’re not like Captain Rogers, you’re an omega, you would never be like him. But still, you have not aged a day since the war. Six years have passed and not a single thing about you has changed. You’re stronger and faster than you were before, even more fertile. Four children in three years, impressive, and also exceptionally useful to us. I had originally hoped that I would have an alpha who survived the experiments, but now that we have both you and Captain Rogers we will no longer need to work to create more super soldiers, we can breed them now.”

“Little late for that, I have a mate,” James reminded Zola. “If that is Steve then he would never do anything to hurt me, even if you have managed to convince him that it is somehow for my own good, the moment he sees me in pain he will do everything he can to stop it. You know as well as I do how the bond works. If Steve tries to fuck me it will be complete agony for me and he will refuse to attempt to do so ever again. And he would never allow you to try implant his seed in me, he would insist it be wrong and would know it is not what I want. You’re right, if this is Steve than he has ticks and mannerisms, and when it comes to me, he will never do anything that would hurt me emotionally or physically.” James couldn’t help the grin that was spreading across his face at this point. “You idiot, you lost. Bringing me here isn’t going to stabilize Steve, it’s going to rip whatever small measure of control you once had over him away.”

Zola responding smile was chilling. “But if he were your mate, well then you would have no way of fighting the bond. You would be forced to submit to him. Captain Rogers mind is so addled, he so desperately believes that you’ve been brainwashed into thinking you enjoy your current life, that you always really loved him that he won’t even realize that you don’t want to submit to him.”

“Doesn’t matter, I already have a mate, you can’t change that.”  
“Perhaps I’ve found a way to override that bond, to replace it with Captain Rogers,” James suddenly felt the bottom drop out from his stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very very short chapter, but this is just a filler before we get to the real action in the next chapter which will be much longer.
> 
> Implied non-con in the second half of the chapter. Not explicit but it is referenced. Forward warning that it involves Steve and Bucky. Please keep in mind that Steve's brainwashed at this point into thinking Bucky would want this.

Falsworth wasn’t blind, he had noticed that something was off about James some time ago. His mate had been distracted as of late and the nightmares grew worse each passing day, almost as though they were some sort of warning of what was to come.

They had discussed what they would do should Hydra ever come looking for James once more. Falsworth had originally acquiesced to creating this plan in an effort to sooth James’ worries, to provide the omega with some small measure of comfort. He had never truly considered that Hydra might return, and now that they had he was infinitely grateful for his mates vigilance.

He had known something was wrong the moment Jacqueline reentered the clearing without her father. “Stephen, watch your siblings.”

“But Papa,” protested the five year old.

“Stephen, listen to me,” the alpha demanded as he crouched beside his son. “You are the eldest and right now I need you to keep an eye on your sisters and brother. Stay here on this hill and I will be right back in a moment, understood?”

The child must have sensed something was gravely wrong because he nodded and allowed his father to move away and into the forest without further protest.

It was just past the tree line when Falsworth caught James’ scent, the smell of hot chocolate on a cold winters night. But something was wrong, it smelled of fear. he followed the scent a few paces further when suddenly it was intermingled with another scent, the smell of gunpowder. The smell of freshly launched fireworks. The smell of war.

“That’s not possible.”

__

It’s unfortunate to say, but over the past several days James was growing accustomed to waking up in pain. This time, however, was different. He wasn’t alone this time.

He was no longer chained to the wall. Instead he was resting on a small lumpy cot, a firm arm around his waist pressing him against the solid chest of the man sleeping behind him. What little he could see in the darkness indicated that he was no longer in he room they had been holding him in for the several days he had been in this facility. The room contained not only the cot he was currently occupying, but also a small desk and a chair. 

James entire body ached, but the sharp burning pain in his right shoulder was most prominent. He was also completely naked beneath the thin blanket that was pulled up over him and his bed partner. His memories of the previous night were hazy at best, but he could surmise what had occurred, and he was in enough pain to know that he had not enjoyed it. 

He felt the body behind him stir, arm tightening, pulling him in closer to the alpha behind him. “Love you so much Buck, you did so good,” Steve’s words were soft, and sounded so much like the old Steve that ames almost forgot where he was, almost thought that they were back in the apartment in Brooklyn. Steve’s next words shattered that illusion and dragged him back to reality. “I’m so sorry I hurt you, it had to be done. You’re free of him now, you’re where you belong.” Steve pressed a kiss to the mark on James’ right shoulder, and instead of the pain that he had expected, a sharp spike of pleasure drove through him, forcing the air from his lungs. Tears sprang to his eyes when he realized what had happened, spilling over when Steve simply stated, “You’re mine now.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falsworth finds his mate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another slight dub-con warning here, Steve's still brainwashed and Bucky's instincts are taking over so he's not really capable of giving consent even if he actually wanted to.
> 
> Also of note, in previous chapters Bucky has been referred to as "James." In this chapter we see him revert back to "Bucky." This is a reflection of his mindset. He set aside the name Bucky when Steve died, but now that Steve is back in his life and his mate he has taken the name up once again. Consider this foreshadowing for the sort of presence Steve will continue to have in his life for the remainder of this fic.
> 
> Comments and Kudos always appreciated.

Zola was steadily growing tired of Sergeant Barnes stubbornness. It had been two weeks since he and Captain Rogers had been bound and yet he was still resisting following any orders, even those that came directly from his new alpha. Furthermore he had refused to mate with Captain Rogers again following their first night together. The Captain, who was utterly smitten with the young omega, had thus far refused to force himself upon Barnes and had instead attempted to woo him by more traditional means, small gifts, kind words and other such loving gestures, all of which had been unsuccessful as of yet. 

It was now painfully obvious to Zola that Barnes had spent so long repressing his instincts in an effort to hide his omega status that he was now capable of completely ignoring the needs of his body. He had essentially overridden his own nature and had it not been for his heats and his ability to bear children he would be considered a beta in society. If it wasn’t so frustrating Zola would admit to being fascinated by this development. As it was, Barnes stubbornness had made Captain Rogers almost useless to them and he was severely derailing the schedule for the development of additional super soldiers. He needed some sort of leverage, something that Barnes cared for deeply that he could use against him.

“Sir,” called one of the guards form the doorway to the lab. “We have an intruder, he is headed for the Captains holding cell.”

A sickening grin spread across Zola’s face, it would appear that the leverage he needed was finally coming to him. Good, he was beginning to wonder if he would ever arrive. “Allow him to make his way to where his former mate is being held, I have plans for James Montgomery Falsworth.”

__

Steve was curled around Bucky on the small cot in their room, holding the shivering omega against his body.

Bucky knew what was coming, he always got this way, constantly cold and tired, before he went into heat. It made no sense, he had been in heat only two weeks ago, the night that he and Steve had been bound to each other. His heat should not be coming on so soon, not unless some of the drugs Zola had pumped into his system when he had first been brought here - and hadn’t been used on him since the bond was established, God bless Steve’s possessive nature and his refusal to allow anyone within ten feet of him - were somehow triggering it. A coil of fear settled in Bucky’s stomach. He had fought his instincts thus far, refused to submit, but once his heat settled in he would be reduced to a pleading, needy helpless mess just begging to be fucked senseless.

Steve shifted, nuzzling into Bucky’s hair, nudging his nose just behind Bucky’s ear in the same way he had when the lived back in Brooklyn, those nights where they would curl up around each other in an effort to fight off the cold. Zola was right, this was Steve, that was apparent now. Poor addled Steve who had been brainwashed into thinking that Hydra was in the right. The only thing stopping those sick fucks form using him like some sort of super human weapon was his deep rooted need to be close to Bucky and his outright refusal to leave him alone in Hydra’s hands while he was sent out on missions.

Bucky felt Steve press a kiss to the back of his neck, shifting once more to press his hips into Bucky’s backside. “Fuck, want you so much Bucky,” he murmured as he pressed more kisses and biting nips to Bucky’s neck.

“The answer is still no Steve, I’m not int...” Bucky’s words were cut off by the low moan that spilled from his lips as Steve bit down on the bond mark on his right shoulder. The pleasure that raced through him left him gasping for breath and writhing against the alpha behind him.

“Doesn’t feel like a no,” chuckled Steve as he reached around to palm Bucky’s already hard cock, dragging another groan from the brunette. “Sounds a bit more like a fuck me now.”

God, Bucky hated when he was close to his heat. He was so much more sensitive, every nerve lighting up with pleasure at the simplest touch, something Monty had exploited ruthlessly for both of their pleasures throughout the years. “Shit, please Steve, stop,” he begged, fighting the urge to just give in.

Whether or not Steve would of stopped Bucky will never know because at that very moment the lock on the door clicked and the door swung open.

Steve was off the cot in a moment, body blocking Bucky’s line of sight, shielding him from the intruder. The alpha’s lips were pulled back in a snarl and he was completely disregarding his own nakedness as he stared down the newcomer. 

Bucky sat up on the cot, tugging the sheet that had pooled around his waist up to preserve some of his modesty. He peered around the snarling alpha to see a blood spattered Falsworth standing in the doorway, gun trained on Steve. “Monty!” he shouted, leaping off the cot in an effort to reach the Brit only to be shoved back down by Steve.

“Stay put,” the blond growled as he glanced back at Bucky.”

“Step away from James Captain. I don’t want to hurt you but if it comes down to choosing between shooting you and protecting him I think we all know what I’ll choose,” Falsworth’s words were cold and clipped.

A feral grin split Steve’s face. “Not yours anymore Falsworth, you took him from me a long time ago and now I’ve finally managed to reclaim him.”

“James chose me,” snapped Falsworth in return. “You even gave us your blessing before you went and tried to kill yourself. James is my mate and if you do still love him as you claim then you will step aside.”

Steve didn’t respond right away, instead he reached back to grip Bucky’s arm and pull him to stand between them. “I wouldn’t be so sure of that,” he commented before reaching up to dig his fingers into the bond mark on Bucky’s right side.

Falsworth could only watch in dismay as Bucky’s eyes had rolled back in his head and his knees buckled under the weight of what was clearly pure unadulterated pleasure. This wasn’t possible, another alpha overcoming the already existing bond between an alpha and an omega was almost unheard of.

Steve caught Bucky before he could tumble to the ground, allowing him only a moment to recover his wits before shoving him towards Falsworth. “See for yourself.”

Falsworth holstered his pistol before catching Bucky as he stumbled towards him. “I’m so sorry Monty,” Buck whispered as he looked up at Falsworth, eyes glassy.

Falsworth could feel a deep sadness settle over his heart as he tugged the omega in closer, settling his chin atop the mans head as he rubbed soothing circles on his back. “It’s ok love, we’ll figure this out, it’s not your fault.”

“The kids,” James asked with a sniffle. Really they should have been his first concern at seeing Monty he though guiltily, but the grief of what he had lost had addled his thoughts. “They’re safe right.”

“They are,” Falsworth responded. “They’re with Gabe and Peggy just like we discussed. Dugan, Morita, and Dernier are on their way as well with back up. Thanks to that tracker you had Stark implant in your shoulder they should have no trouble finding us. You were right the whole time darling, I’m so sorry I never believed you about this.

“This isn’t your fault Monty. No one could have known for certain Hydra still existed or that Steve had survived.”

Suddenly Bucky was jerked out of Falsworths arms by Steve. Falsworth tried to reach out to pull Bucky back towards him, but instead his hand brushed against the old bond mark, his bond mark, on the left side of Bucky’s neck. The bond mark that should no longer be responsive to his touch now that Steve had taken Bucky as his mate. 

Bucky gave a broken off shout of pleasure as he collapsed on the ground between the two alphas who could only stare down at him in confusion.

Only bond mates, current bond mates, could illicit that sort of response.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plots foiled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was typed entirely on my phone so sorry for any mistakes! Also if there are any requests about where you would like to see this fic go let me know.

The two alphas stared at each other for only a moment before launching forward at their rivals throat. Bucky lept to his feet and managed to get between them before any damage could be caused, holding the two men apart with a firm hand on each of their chests in an effort to prevent them from mauling each other. "Both of you stop it. This isn't going to help anything." 

Falsworth, who recognized the tone of voice Bucky was using after years of being bound to him, backed down instantly. He knew his mate we'll Anouilh to recognize that he wasn't to be trifled with when his words pitched low and his sentences were clipped and short. Steve, who had never really been one to heed warning when it came to Bucky's moods and temper, continued to snarl at Falsworth, glaring at him over top the omega's head. 

"Jesus Christ Steve. Stop!" Bucky turned so he was facing only Steve now, his back turned to Falsworth. He reached up to place both hands on either side of his new mates face and pulled his head downward so he was looking him directly in the eyes. "You and him trying to rip each other apart is only going to cause more problems. Stop being a possessive idiot for one second and really think. I am bound to both of you now. I don know how or why but I am. You know what happens to an omega when their alpha dies? Ninety percent of the time they die, especially if they had a strong emotional connection. I'm not sure how the fuck this works with two alphas since this has never happened before but I would have to guess it's pretty similar. You kill Monty and at best I'm a broken shell of the man you claim to love, at worst I'm dead within the hour. So if you still want me then the two of you are going to have to learn to live with each other ok!"

Steve stopped snarling and backed down slightly, although he continued to glare at the other alpha. 

Clapping could be heard from the doorway and all three men turned to stare at Zola. The cue fist was conspicuously alone, not a single guard accompanying him as far as they could tell. 

"Bravo Sargent Barnes, it would appear you've succeeded where we have failed. It appears captain Rogers is following your orders now."

Falsworth stepped infront of Bucky, blocking him from Zola's line of sight. "You've lost Zola, Steve won't fight for you so long as Bucky makes his view in hydra clear and the other Commandos are on their way. They know where we are and are following the tracker here." 

Zola chuckled indulgently as though he was about to explain something to three coddled children rather than three fully grown men. "You mean the tracker you had howard stark place in Sargent Barnes left side just below his shoulder blade the two of you should really be more careful with who you trust. Stark provided you with the device to track the signal from this tracker himself along with the devices for your comrades did he not? Of course he nglected to mention that only your device will track the correct signal. The others will be lead to an abandons warehouse just outside of Essex they will not be coming for you I'm afraid."

"That's not true, Howard would never do that," snapped Bucky. 

"Unless of course he was offered something he wanted very deeply in exchange for this. Something very useful to him."

"Even so," responded Falsworth. "What is to stop us from fighting our way out. captain Rogers goes where James go and I cannot imagine him siding with Hydra if James true my wants to leave even with the brainwashing and conditioning you've used."

"That has already been addressed," Zola was calm, far too calm for anyone's comfort. "I also had stark add a few modifications to the device."

"What are you.." Falsworth started but was cut off by Bucky's scream. The omega hit the ground hard. Whole body shaking and convulsing as though some electrical current was rolling through him. 

Zola lifted the hand that had been behind him to reveal a small remote in his hand. Very useful, this sort of thug. Especially with two overprotective alphas. I fear we've been a bit too soft with you captain Rogers's and have coddled you far to much, it appears a firmer hand is needed. You will begin undertaking missions while our efforts to breed new soldiers will be put on ice, quite literally. Barnes and Falsworth will both be cryogenic ally frozen until we have further use for them."

"No," Steve snarled stepping in front of Bucky who was still curled on the ground in pain.

"I've coddled you far to muh Captain, but no more. I see now that you require proper incentive to follow orders. So either you complete your missions successfully and allow us take these two now or I will hold down on this button until Sargent Barnes is dead. Am I understood." At that moment four hydra guards entered the cell. Two restrained Falsworth while the other two moved around Steve to drag Bucky off the floor. "Perhaps if you are successful enough I will allow you access to your mate."

Steve's hands curled into fists but there was nothing he could do, he couldn't just watch Bucky die.

"Good," commented Zola when steve didn't reply. Turning on his heel and exiting the room, the guards pulling Bucky and Falsworth out behind him, slamming the door as they left. 

They tried to drag the two men in opposite directions down the hall but Bucky managed to break free momentarily. He surged forward to press his mouth against Falsworth's. "I love you," he whispered against The alphas lips before they were pulled apart and dragged away from each other. It would be the last time they would see each other for several decades.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to 2014

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos appreciated.

2014  
__

Bucky tumbled from the cryo tube that he had been held in on and off for the past several decades. He sat on the rough stone floor, cold, shivering and completely disoriented. He had no idea how much time had passed since he had last been pulled out in 1991. It may have been a few months or it may have been a few decades, he really had no way of knowing. 

A dark haired, well built alpha pulled Bucky from the ground and shoved him down into a hard metal chair in the middle of the room. “Stay put,” he growled before backing up in line with several other black clad alphas. All of these men appeared to be eagerly waiting for something. Bucky had only a moment to wonder what this was when the heavy iron grates separating the room he was in from the rest of the building were pulled open and another alpha entered flanked by two heavily armed guards.

The newcomer was older, somewhere in his sixties or seventies if Bucky had to guess, and smelled faintly of old parchment and gun smoke. Bucky was so distracted by the newcomer that he didn’t even notice the first alpha who had manhandled him into the chair step closer to him and slide a needle into his neck. It wasn’t until he felt the sharp stab of the syringe and the burn of whatever chemical they were injecting into him that he tried to jerk away, but the firm hand on his shoulder held him in place. 

“Thank you Rumlow,” the older alpha stated as he took a seat in front of Bucky and the needle was removed from his neck. “James, I must say it is a pleasure to finally meet you. Captain Rogers speaks of you very often. My name is Alexander Pierce.” 

“Why am I here, what did you just inject me with and where are my mates?” demanded Bucky.

Pierce only chuckled. “I was warned that you were unusually demanding for an omega. Captain Rogers is away on a mission. Should this mission be successful we may briefly allow him access to you as a reward. As for James Montgomery Falsworth, he remains in cryo-freeze, just as he has since you were both initially acquired by Hydra.” Pierce reached forward to brush some hair behind Bucky’s ear, but the omega just jerked backwards away form the older mans touch. Pierce’s eyes hardened and his mouth formed a thin line, but he made no move to strike Bucky for his disobedience. He continued onward. “As to why you have been brought here, well it has been decided that it is time to resurrect an old project, one that you are a key part of.”

Breeding super soldiers again it was then, thought Bucky. “It won’t work,” Bucky’s voice was calm despite the heat he could feel growing within him and his clammy skin. “They tried in the 1970’s for years and I never once got pregnant.”

Pierce let out an amused chuckle, as though Bucky had just played directly into his hands. “Yes I am quite aware, however it appears the problem lay with Captain Rogers and not you. We discovered that Captain Rogers is sterile, likely has been for his entire life. It would seem the serum cannot fix everything, or perhaps the vita-rays used on him created the problem, it is difficult to say.”

“Then this entire conversation is pointless. If Steve is sterile then he can’t very well get me pregnant can he,” Bucky could feel the heat under his skin steadily rising. 

“Yes we did think that would be the end of it. However, we have very recently discovered something that may have created new hope for breeding enhanced soldiers such as yourself. You’re an omega, so of course the enhancements are of limited use to your like. Your speed and strength has been enhanced, as have your healing abilities, but you will never be as strong as an alpha would. But you can produce children and that is exactly what we need from you.” Pierce paused for a moment before continuing. “We have found your children, finally. Well, we have found three of them at least. Gabrielle remains illusive to us.” Bucky felt his breath seize in his chest. It had been so long since he had harbored any hope of seeing them again. “You would be proud, they have grown into fine young adults.” Pierce remained oblivious to Bucky’s internal distress. “You see half the difficulty in finding them is that we were searching for four individuals of a similar age to myself. You can only imagine our surprise when we did finally discover your youngest, Brian, and he looked only a few years older than you yourself appear to be. We managed to find Stephen and Jacqueline shortly thereafter, both appeared to be around the same age as their brother. All three are alphas. It would seem that you were able to pass on some of your enhancements, including your superior strength and speed and your accelerated healing, to your children. It is our belief that the regenerative abilities you have passed down to your children have aided in slowing the aging process. This will have little meaning to you as you are not familiar with what has being going on in the outside world, but your children have joined Tony Stark, Howard’s son, and his little band of misfits who are calling themselves the Avengers. A group of uniquely gifted individuals who have banded together to protect the earth from anything they perceive to be a threat, including Hydra. Stephen has taken up the mantle of Captain America, he even looks a little like Captain Rogers. Jacqueline goes by Spitfire, has a gift with flames from a mutation in her blood. Brian has adopted the identity of Union Jack in honor of his homeland. They are exceptional individuals and it is our belief that you may be able to bring other such children into this world, without the aid of Captain Rogers.”

“To do this you will need to remove my mate from cryo-freeze,” Bucky remarked. 

Pierce glanced over towards the dark haired alpha from before, Rumlow, and the taller alpha next to him. “Rollins, Rumlow, step forward. Tell me what you think of Sargent Barnes.” Rumlow moved to Bucky’s side, crouching down next to him. gentle fingers gripped his chin and forced him to meet his gaze. Rollins moved to stand behind Bucky, resting two firm hands on the omega’s shoulders. 

“He is rather pretty is he not Rollins?” commented Rumlow, his eyes dancing with silent laughter. 

A tight grip on his hair tugged his head back to look up at Rollins. “Very pretty indeed and a fighter from what I hear. This should be rather fun.”

Suddenly Bucky realized what Pierce had planned. “Why are you doing this, I can’t get pregnant unless I am in heat, and the likelihood of a bonded omega getting pregnant from anyone other than their mate is slim.” 

Rollins released his hair so Bucky could meet Pierce’s gaze. “The chemicals that were just injected into your system will induce your heat. You have maybe an hour before it takes effect.” Pierce reached forward once more to brush a hand across the bond mark on Bucky’s left side before shifting his hand over and rubbing his thumb against the mark on his right shoulder. Where Bucky should have felt searing pain he felt nothing. “It also has the ability to suppress and override a bond between an omega and an alpha. It is temporary, unfortunately, but it will serve its purpose.” Pierce rose to his feet as Bucky began to struggle. Rollins had little trouble holding him in place. He was still too weak after being removed form cry-freeze. “Try not to rough him up too much, would you gentlemen,” commented Pierce as he left the room.

Rumlow moved to stand in front of Bucky, leaning forward and pinning his arms in place by the wrists. “What do you say sweetheart, ready for a bit of fun.”


End file.
